The present invention relates to a television cabinet, and more particularly to a television cabinet of a structure which is divided into a front cabinet and a rear cabinet.
In a television cabinet of this kind, for example, if a front cabinet and a rear cabinet are aligned with each other, a bore portion of a boss provided on the front cabinet is coincident with a vis insertion hole provided on the rear cabinet, and if an attaching vis inserted from the back side into the vis insertion hole of the rear cabinet is screwed into the bore portion of the boss for the front cabinet and fastened, the front cabinet and the rear cabinet can be joined integrally via the attaching vis. One example of the front cabinet in such television cabinet as described in the Granted Japanese Utility Mode No. 3074025 is shown in FIG. 7.
FIG. 7 is a front view of the front cabinet 10 for use in the television cabinet of video integral type, as seen from the back side, FIG. 8 is an enlarged front view of A portion of FIG. 7, FIG. 9 is a view of the A portion as seen from the direction of the arrow IX in FIG. 8, and FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of the A portion, taken along the line Xxe2x80x94X in FIG. 9.
As seen from FIGS. 7 and 8, this front cabinet 10 is provided with a cylindrical boss 5 inside a ceiling board 12 of an outer board 11, an attaching vis being screwed into this boss 5. Reference numeral 13 denotes a cathode ray tube attaching boss, and reference numeral 14 denotes an opening in which a front face of the cathode ray tube is disposed. Also, a flexible strip 15 of U-character shape as seen from the front side is disposed inside the ceiling board 12. Thereby, when the cathode ray tube, not shown, is attached in the cathode ray tube attaching bosses 13, the cathode ray tube is prevented from directly abutting against the ceiling board 12. If the cathode ray tube is contacted with this flexible strip 15, the impact is relieved.
As shown in FIG. 9, the boss 5 is positioned at a rear end portion of the ceiling board 12, and the flexible strip 15 is positioned at a front end portion of the ceiling board 12. And the ceiling board 12 is provided with a platelike rib 17 extending lengthways, the flexible strip 15 being linked with a front end of the rib 17. On the contrary, a rear end portion of the rib 17 is positioned at a side portion spaced a certain distance from the boss 5. Also, the ceiling board 12 is linked with a plurality of platelike leg pieces 18, a certain one of the leg pieces 18 being linked via a lateral plate 19 to the boss 5, and the leg pieces 18 being linked to the rear end portion of the rib 17. These leg pieces 18 serve to support the bosses 5.
Further, the rib 17 has a high strength portion 21 of greater thickness extending lengthways, in which the high strength portion 21 is linked with an end portion of the boss 5 in a state with a certain clearance from the inner face of the ceiling board 12, and a link portion 22 of the rib 17 with the ceiling board 12 is formed in smaller thickness over the entire length than the high strength portion 21, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
In this television cabinet, the front cabinet 10 is integrally moulded of synthetic resin. As seen from FIG. 7, the bosses 5, the flexible strips 15 and the ribs 17 are disposed symmetrically on both end portions of the ceiling board 12 extending in the direction of the width, and none of the bosses 5, the flexible strips 15 and the ribs 17 exist in the central part of the ceiling board 12.
In this front cabinet 10, the rib 17 serves as a ceiling board reinforcing rib to reinforce the ceiling board 12, or as a boss reinforcing rib to reinforce the boss 5. This rib 17 is formed at the substantially same height over its entire length.
In the conventional television cabinet as described above and shown in FIGS. 7 to 10, the ribs 17 are provided on both the left and right end portions of the ceiling board 12 for the front cabinet 10 in the direction of the width, and no ribs 17 exist in the central part of the ceiling board 12, whereby the central part of the ceiling board 12 has a weaker strength than both the left and right end portions of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width. To resolve this problem, the flexible strip and the rib linked with the flexible strip may be also formed in the central part of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width to strengthen the central part of the ceiling board 12. However, the bosses 5, the flexible strips 15 and the ribs 17 exist on both the left and right end portions of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width, and further the flexible strip and the rib are present in the central part of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width, whereby the front cabinet 10 becomes a complex structure, with increased mould manufacturing costs.
The flexible strip may be positioned in the central part of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width, and linked with the rib by omitting the flexible strips on both the left and right end portions of the ceiling board 12 in the direction of the width to suppress the number of flexible strips. Thus, the complex structure of the front cabinet 10 is somewhat avoided, and the ceiling board 12 is strengthened.
However, since the rib 17 for reinforcing the boss 5 is formed at the substantially same height over its entire length, as described above, the strength of the rib 17 itself is decreased if the flexible strip 17 linked with the rib 17 is omitted, resulting in a risk that the rib 17 is broken due to vibration during the transportation, an impact caused by the collision or stacking load, impairing the action of reinforcing the ceiling board 12. Though this problem can be resolved by increasing the thickness of the rib 17, a phenomenon called xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d arises on the outer surface of the ceiling board 12, marring the appearance, when the rib 17 and the ceiling board 12 are integrally moulded, and in some cases, the front cabinet 10 itself may be judged as defective.
The present invention is achieved in the light of the aforementioned problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a television cabinet wherein a flexible strip is positioned in the central part of a ceiling board in a direction of the width, and linked with a rib to reinforce the central part of the ceiling board in the direction of the width, and the bosses and the ribs for reinforcing the bosses are only disposed on the end portions of the ceiling board in the direction of the width by omitting the flexible strips from the end portions of the ceiling board in the direction of the width, whereby the complex structure of the cabinet is avoided without decreasing the strength of the ribs themselves for reinforcing the bosses, and there is no risk that the xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d arises on the outer surface even by moulding the ceiling board.
A television cabinet of this invention comprises a front cabinet and a rear cabinet, wherein one of the front cabinet and the rear cabinet made of synthetic resin comprises a boss for screwing an attaching vis for joining the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, a platelike ceiling board reinforcing rib for reinforcing a ceiling board on one cabinet and a platelike boss reinforcing rib for reinforcing the boss and linked with the boss are moulded integrally on an inner face of the ceiling board in a longitudinally extending form, the boss reinforcing rib having a high strength portion of greater thickness extending lengthways, the high strength portion being spaced from the inner face of the ceiling board, and a link portion of the boss reinforcing rib with the ceiling board is formed in smaller thickness over its entire length than the high strength portion.
In this television cabinet, the ceiling board reinforcing rib serves to strengthen the ceiling board, and the boss reinforcing rib serves to strengthen the boss. And the high strength portion of greater thickness provided in the boss reinforcing rib serves not only to increase the strength of the boss reinforcing rib itself, but also to remarkably exhibit the reinforcing action of the boss with the boss reinforcing rib. Moreover, since the link portion of the ceiling board with the boss reinforcing rib is formed in smaller thickness than the high strength portion, the thickness of the link portion can be easily determined to the extent that the xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d may not arise on the surface of the ceiling board without decreasing the strength of the boss reinforcing rib itself.
In this invention, the ceiling board reinforcing rib is disposed along a central part of the ceiling board in the direction of the width, and has a flexible strip linked with the ceiling board at an end portion thereof, and the boss reinforcing rib is disposed at an end portion of the ceiling board in the direction of the width. Thereby, it is possible to avoid a situation where the central part of the ceiling board in the direction of the width is not reinforced by the rib, whereby the central part of the ceiling board in the direction of the width is reinforced by the ceiling board reinforcing rib, and the boss is reinforced by the boss reinforcing rib.
Also, in this invention, one end of the boss reinforcing rib in a longitudinal direction and one end of the high strength portion in the longitudinal direction is continuous to a rear wall portion provided at an end portion of the boss in a lengthwise direction, the boss reinforcing rib being gradually lower in height as being farther away from the read wall portion, a top face of the boss reinforcing rib at the other end being smoothly continuous to the inner face of the ceiling board. Thereby, since one end of the boss reinforcing rib in the longitudinal direction and one end of the high strength portion in the longitudinal direction is continuous to the rear wall portion provided at the end portion of the boss in the lengthwise direction, the reinforcing action of the boss reinforcing rib is directly exerted on the boss 5, but not indirectly via the lateral plate 19, as shown in FIG. 8. Therefore, the boss can be effectively reinforced by the boss reinforcing rib. Moreover, since the boss reinforcing rib is gradually lower in height as being farther away from the read wall portion of the boss, and the top face of the boss reinforcing rib at the other end is smoothly continuous to the inner face of the ceiling board, the strength of the boss reinforcing rib itself is greater than when the boss reinforcing rib is formed at the substantially same height over the entire length, thereby increasing the reinforcing action of the ceiling board.
In this invention, a peripheral wall of the boss is linked directly with the top portion of a pair of left and right leg pieces that are integrally moulded with the ceiling board, and one of the pair of leg pieces is desirably linked longitudinally with the boss reinforcing rib.
Also, the size of thickness of the link portion of the boss reinforcing rib with the ceiling board over the entire length is desirably 0.6 times or less the size of thickness of the ceiling board. This is because if the size of thickness of the link portion over the entire length is 0.6 times or more the size of thickness of the ceiling board, the xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d arises on the outer surface of the ceiling board, marring the appearance, when the ceiling board and the boss reinforcing rib are integrally moulded of synthetic resin such as polystyrene. On the other hand, if the size of thickness of the link portion over the entire length is 0.6 times or less the size of thickness of the ceiling board, the xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d does not arise on the outer surface of the ceiling board not to mar the appearance.
In this invention, the size of spacing between the high strength portion of the boss reinforcing rib and the inner face of the ceiling board is desirably 2 mm or greater. This is because if this size of spacing is 2 mm or less, the thickness of a mould for moulding a clearance portion between the high strength portion and the inner face of the ceiling board is too small to manufacture the mould, and to release the mould from the clearance portion.
In this invention, a surface of the high strength portion of the boss reinforcing rib at one end in the longitudinal direction is desirably formed in a depressed curved face that is smoothly continuous to a rear wall face of the boss. Thereby, since a stress is less concentrated on an entry corner portion that is the link portion between the boss reinforcing rib and the rear end portion, a crack or fissure is less likely to arise at the entry corner portion.
According to this invention, there is provided a television cabinet divided into a front cabinet and a rear cabinet, wherein one of the front cabinet and the rear cabinet made of synthetic resin comprises a boss for screwing an attaching vis for joining the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, a platelike ceiling board reinforcing rib for reinforcing a ceiling board on one cabinet and a platelike boss reinforcing rib for reinforcing the boss and linked with the boss are moulded integrally on an inner face of the ceiling board in a longitudinally extending form, the boss reinforcing rib having a high strength portion of greater thickness extending lengthways, the high strength portion being spaced from the inner face of the ceiling board, and a link portion of the boss reinforcing rib with the ceiling board is formed in smaller thickness over its entire length than the high strength portion, characterized in that the ceiling board reinforcing rib is disposed along a central part of the ceiling board in a direction of the width, and has a flexible strip linked with the ceiling board at an end portion thereof, and the boss reinforcing rib is disposed at an end portion of the ceiling board in the direction of the width, one end of the boss reinforcing rib in a longitudinal direction and one end of the high strength portion in the longitudinal direction being continuous to a rear wall portion provided at an end portion of the boss in a lengthwise direction, a surface of the high strength portion at one end in the longitudinal direction being formed in a depressed curved face that is smoothly continuous to a rear wall face of the boss, the boss reinforcing rib being gradually lower in height as being farther away from the read wall portion, a top face of the boss reinforcing rib at the other end being smoothly continuous to the inner face of the ceiling board, wherein a peripheral wall of the boss is linked with a peripheral wall of a spare boss having the same shape as the boss, the peripheral wall of the boss and the peripheral wall of the spare boss being directly linked with a plurality of leg pieces disposed in the ceiling board, one of the plurality of leg pieces being linked with the boss reinforcing rib in the longitudinal direction, and wherein the size of thickness of the link portion of the boss reinforcing rib with the ceiling board over the entire length is 0.6 times or less the size of thickness of the ceiling board, and the size of spacing between the high strength portion of the boss reinforcing rib and the inner face of the ceiling board is 2 mm or greater.